Unknown
by rachyrosexox
Summary: Bella struggles to "tame" her fifteen year old daughter boy does time fly! While Renesmee tries to discover her meaning in life. Maybe a run-in with the Volturi will help them get along better. And why can't Jacob ever get the girl? slash
1. Chapter 1

"I _hate_ you!" Reneesme yelled before stomping to her room, and slamming the door so hard it almost blew off its hinges. Bella let out a deep sigh.

"I'm losing her, Edward." He gave a short laugh, and she glared at him.

"She loves you more than you think," he said softly in her ear.

"Yeah. I just wish she'd show it more often. She was such a sweetie when she hadn't hit puberty. Those were the days," she sighed. Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, literally _days_." Bella shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Oh, c'mon Bella. It wasn't that long ago that you were her age."

"I can't believe she's already fifteen."

"Time flies." She glared at him again. "Sorry. I think maybe you need to relax." Bella sighed and agreed. They entered their bedroom and shut the door tight.

Reneesme heard the soft tink-tinks at her bedroom window. She moved off her bed, and saw Jacob standing there. He grinned when he saw her.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Can you come out now?"

"Hell yeah. My parents are too…preoccupied at the moment to notice me gone."

"…ew."

"Yeah, I know." She unlatched the window, and jumped out. Linking fingers with Jacob, she pecked him on the cheek. "My hero," she said. They started making their way out of the forest and onto the road.

"Wanna catch a movie at Port Angeles or something?"

"Nah. Why don't we just go down to the beach?"

"Sure, sure."

They sat down on the sand together, watching the rolling waves. Reneesme hugged one of Jacob's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful there. It was a place where she could be herself and not get yelled at for doing so. It was her place, just as her father had one of his own that only he and Bella knew about.

"Jake?" she asked tentatively. "You loved my mom once right?"

"Ummm…where's this coming from?"

"I just want to know…why you loved her."

"To be honest, there was something like a fire burning inside her, something that just attracted people. She was sweet and kind, a little oblivious to things right in front of her though, very self conscious. Somehow whenever she was around peril was lurking behind the next corner. I don't know. I guess I just _knew_ when I saw her.

"You know, the two of you aren't that different. That may or may not be the right thing to say, but it's true. And I think it also might be why Bella gets so frustrated. Because you're so alike and so different at the same time she doesn't know how to handle situations.

"You know, I didn't _settle _for you. I _chose _you. I _knew_ you were the one. Believe me, if you hadn't come around I'd have died in a fight against Edward over Bella."

"Huh," she breathed. "But what if I _want _to stay mad at her?" Jacob chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible. You can't stay mad at her forever. She's your mother. I bet you love her right now more than you think."

"Hmph. I think _that's _impossible." Jacob twisted around, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't be too sure." He turned back, and continued to just watch the waves, with Reneesme sitting quietly beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nessie…? Sweetie?" Bella called, knocking on Renesmee's door. Silence met her. She knocked again. "Renesmee?" Nothing. Edward sighed from the next room.

"She's not in there, love." Bella spun around.

"What?!" Edward cracked a small smile. "How can you possibly find humor in this?!?"

"It's just that…you've changed so much, and, yet, you're still the same old Bella I fell in love with."

"What do you mean?" She was able to control her tone, but her nails were digging into the flesh of her palms.

"Easy," Edward said soothingly, taking her hands in his. "I mean that you're still oblivious. For one thing you didn't hear the pebbles at the window or the hushed voices, and another there's not a single heart beating in that room. You've let it completely blow over your head."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I know," he said pressing his forehead against hers. "She'll be fine. She's with Jake."

"You did this! You did, didn't you?" Edward sighed.

"Yes, love, I did. I did it for her. She needs a place to be herself. That's with Jacob."

"I can't believe you of all people are encouraging her to sneak off with a boy. Especially if that boy is Jacob Black."

"I never said I liked the idea, only that it was with her best interest in mind." Bella sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Where are they now?"

"The beach probably. Nessie likes it there. It's peaceful and secluded."

"She opens up to you doesn't she?"

"Yes." She sighed again, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked after a long time of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come away with me?"

"What?!"

"Please? I…I just need a break." She held her breath in anticipation for his answer.

"Sure, sure, but I can't just up and leave. I need to tell Sam first." She sighed.

"Ok. But I don't want anyone else knowing, so only tell him that you're going."

"Sure, sure."

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Nessie…Where exactly are we going?" Jacob asked uneasily.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Italy. I hear it's beautiful," Renesmee replied.

"Italy, huh? Isn't that where the big bad Volturi people live?" She froze. Images of dark robed people standing in a vast clearing clouded her vision. It became all she could see. She stopped breathing when she saw their crimson eyes. Her head refocused.

"So?"

"So?! So?! Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do you _want_ to die?"

"Oh, don't be like Daddy! We'll be fine, Jake. You're a super strong werewolf remember?"

"Yeah, but what's one werewolf to like seventy-billion vampires?!"

"Don't worry, Jake, _I'll _protect you."

"Oh that's very reassuring. I'm going to be protected by a fifteen year old half vampire who hasn't even lived fifteen years." She sighed.

"Fine. Seth and Emmett can come." Jacob growled.

"Hey, you're the scaredy-dog, not me." Jacob cracked a small smile.

"All right. You know I'd follow you to the end of the earth and back." She stood up on her tippy-toes, giving him a peck.

"I know."

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Bella shrieked, grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirt and violently pushing him up against the wall of Emily's kitchen. He was frightened, but not enough to lose his composure.

"I don't know. I swear. All Jake said was that he and Nessie were leaving for a while. That's all I know." Bella growled, but let him go. She knew Sam was honest.

"So what do we do?" Bella begged.

"Simple. Tell Carlisle. What else _can_ we do?"

"Oh, Edward! This is all my fault!"

"No it's not, love, no it's not."

"Yes it is!" She protested. "If I wasn't so hard on her all the time she wouldn't have even thought to run away." Edward embraced his wife, pulling her tight against him.

"Oh my…." Alice muttered. Bella and Edward snapped around. They stared at her urgently, too anxious to speak. "Italy. They're going to Italy." They tensed and looked at each other fearfully. Edward's face grew pained as he read Alice's mind. He saw Aro standing tall and smug. He had his hand resting on her shoulder; Reneesme's shoulder. His daughter, his beautiful daughter, stood grimly, clothed in dark robes, crimson eyes flashing angrily.


End file.
